The Seventh One
| Recorded = 1987–88 | Studio = Complex Studios, Manor Studio & A&M Studios, Los Angeles, California | Genre = Pop rock, soft rock | Length = | Label = Columbia | Producer = George Massenburg, Bill Payne, Toto | Last album = Fahrenheit (1986) | This album = The Seventh One (1988) | Next album = Kingdom of Desire (1992) }} The Seventh One is Toto's seventh studio album. It was released in 1988, and became the best-received Toto album since Toto IV. The Seventh One is the second and last album until Toto XIV (2015) to feature Joseph Williams on lead vocals. He was fired after the Seventh One world tour due to loss of voice attributed to drug abuse.(2004). Steve Lukather: The hardest working guitarist in the business, Melodicrock.com. The single "Pamela" reached number 22 in the Billboard charts.artist=toto|chart=Hot 100}} Toto Chart History, Billboard.com. Retrieved July 24, 2011. The title track, "The Seventh One," is only featured on the Japanese version of the album and on the B-side of the "Pamela" single. It was also released on some compilations on a later date. Reception | rev2 = Los Angeles Times | rev2score = | rev3 = People | rev3score = (Not favorable) }} Though critically well-received, The Seventh One was the first Toto album since Turn Back to have fewer than two charting hits in the US which led to The Seventh One becoming the lowest charting Toto album on the Billboard Charts up to that point.Toto in the Billboard Charts, Allmusic. Retrieved July 24, 2011. However, the album sold much better over seas and entered the Top 10 in numerous European countries, earning Gold and Platinum certifications which make the album one of the bands last big ones. Track listing Production *Produced and Recorded by Toto, George Massenburg and Bill Payne. *Additional Engineering by Sharon Rice, John Jessel and Steve Porcaro. *Assistant Engineers: Paul Dieter, Ken Fowler, Duane Seykora, Mark McKenna, Greg Dennen and Scott Symington. *"Stay Away" mixed by Niko Bolas *Mastered by Doug Sax and Mike Reese at The Mastering Lab (Los Angeles, CA). *Technicians for Toto: Bob Bradshaw, Ross Garfield, Paul Jamieson and John Jessel. *Technicians at Complex Studios: Paul Dwyer, Nathaniel Kunkel and Robert Spano. *Production Management: Ivy Skoff *Art Direction: Tony Lane and Nancy Donald *Design: Jeff Porcaro (front cover), Margo Nahas (illustration) and Philip Garris (original art). *Photography: Dennis Keeley (back cover/inside) and Glen LaFerman (inside). Personnel Toto *Joseph Williams - lead vocals (except on "Anna" and "These Chains") *Steve Lukather - guitars, backing vocals, lead vocals on "Anna" and "These Chains" *David Paich - keyboards, backing vocals, co-lead vocals on "Home of the Brave" *Mike Porcaro - bass *Jeff Porcaro - drums, percussion and as guest musician: *Steve Porcaro - synthesizers, programming, electronics Additional musicians "Pamela" *Vibes: Joe Porcaro *Horns arranged by Tom Scott *Horns: Chuck Findley, Gary Grant, Gary Herbig, Jerry Hey, James Pankow & Tom Scott "You Got Me" *Additional backing vocals: Patti Austin *Additional percussion: Lenny Castro, Jim Keltner *Horns arranged by Jerry Hey & David Paich *Horns: Chuck Findley, Gary Grant, Gary Herbig, Jerry Hey, James Pankow & Tom Scott "Anna" *Additional percussion: Michael Fisher, Joe Porcaro *Strings arranged by Marty Paich, David Paich & James Newton Howard; conducted by Marty Paich "Stop Loving You" *Additional backing vocals: Jon Anderson *Additional percussion: Michael Fisher *Additional keyboards: Bill Payne *Horns arranged by Tom Scott *Horns: Chuck Findley, Gary Grant, Gary Herbig, Jerry Hey, James Pankow & Tom Scott "Mushanga" *Additional backing vocals: Patti Austin *Additional percussion: Joe Porcaro *Steel drums: Andy Narell *Recorders & flute: Jim Horn "Stay Away" *Additional backing vocals: Linda Ronstadt *Lap steel guitar: David Lindley "Straight For The Heart" *Additional backing vocals: Patti Austin *Saxophone: Jim Horn "Only The Children" *Additional backing vocals: Tom Kelly "A Thousand Years" *Arranged by Mark T. Williams & Toto *Strings arranged & conducted by David Paich "These Chains" *Vibes: Joe Porcaro *Horns arranged by Tom Scott *Horns: Chuck Findley, Gary Grant, Gary Herbig, Jerry Hey, James Pankow & Tom Scott *Strings arranged & conducted by David Paich "Home Of The Brave" *Strings arranged by David Paich, Conducted by Marty Paich Singles * Stop Loving You / The Seventh One * Stop Loving You / The Seventh One / I'll Be over You (12" / CD) * Pamela / The Seventh One (released in US) * Pamela / You Got Me (international release) * Pamela / You Got Me / Stay Away (European 12" / CD) * Pamela / Stay Away (released in UK) * Pamela / Stay Away / Africa / Rosanna (12" / CD UK release) * Anna / The Seventh One (released in US) * Straight For The Heart / The Seventh One (released in US) * Mushanga / Straight for the Heart (released in the Netherlands) Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} References Category:1988 albums Category:Toto (band) albums Category:Albums arranged by Marty Paich Category:Albums produced by Bill Payne Category:Albums produced by George Massenburg Category:Columbia Records albums